Giáng sinh trắng
by lequocgiom
Summary: Author/Writer: Leopard  Characters/Paring: Harry/Hermione, Ron/...


**Giáng Sinh trắng**

_Author/Writer: __**Leopard**__  
>CharactersParing: Harry/Hermione, Ron/...  
>Summary: Ngày mai là Giáng Sinh mà tuyết vẫn chưa rơi, liệu tụi nó sẽ có 1 Giáng Sinh trắng trong cái thời đại mà thuật ngữ "ấm lên toàn cầu" cứ nhan nhản khắp mọi nơi thế này ko. Đùa thôi ^^. <em>

_Tóm tắt nè: Harry nhớ nụ cười của Hermione, ai đã đánh cắp nó, và liệu Harry có tìm lại được nó k _

Part1: I miss your smile

Sau lễ hội ma, tụi nó lại phải lao đầu vào học, hàng đống bài tập tồn đọng từ những tuần trước đó, bài tập cũ, bài tập mới khiến lũ học sinh chạy không kịp thở. Hermione gần như ở trong thư viện cả ngày chỉ trừ những lúc có lớp hoặc một vài phút để dùng bữa, còn lại là mọi người toàn thấy cô ngồi nghiền ngẫm giữa những kệ sách. Buổi sáng cô là người đầu tiên ngồi trong thư viện, buổi tối cô là người cuối cùng rời thư viện trong tiếng cằn nhằn của bà Pince. Kể cả quãng thời gian chuyển dời giữa các lớp học cũng k khiến cô rời mắt khỏi những quyển sách. Harry và Ron cảm thấy lo lắng vô cùng. Tụi nó biết cô vốn siêng năng từ xưa đến giờ nhưng trở nên mê muội vì sách như thế thì tụi nó chưa thấy bao giờ. Những ngày đầu năm học tụi nó còn cố gắng chọc phá, lôi kéo cô ra khỏi những cuốn sách để tham gia những cuộc vui nhưng rồi tụi nó đành bỏ cuộc. Đến cụ Dumbledore cũng nhấp nháy mắt mà đùa rằng Miss Granger sẽ được ghi tên vào bảng danh dự vì là người đầu tiên đọc hết kho sách trong thư viện Hogwart.  
>Mọi người đâu biết rằng cuộc gặp gỡ giữa các trường vào năm thứ tư và những biến động năm thứ năm đã đánh gục hoàn toàn sự tự cao của cô. Hermione - biết - tuốt cảm thấy mình vẫn còn quá yếu kém. Cô cần cố gắng hơn nữa, cô muốn học hết tất cả những kiến thức trong thư viện hay ít ra là những thứ cần thiết và tối quan trọng phải được đọc hết. Cô không mạnh mẽ như Harry, không giỏi bày binh bố trận như Ron, không lanh lợi như Ginny nhưng cô muốn làm gì đó giúp Harry. Cô biết mình đã làm hết mọi điều có thể nhưng sự mất mát hằn sâu trong ánh mắt Harry khi chứng kiến cái chết của chú Sirius khiến cô cảm thấy mình làm vậy là chưa đủ, nếu cô thông minh hơn thì cô đã nhìn ra cái bẫy đó, nếu cô sáng suốt hơn, cô đã không để Harry đến đó. Cô muốn mình thông minh hơn nữa, biết nhiều hơn nữa để có thể trở thành bộ não chiến lược của Harry, giúp cậu ấy đưa ra những quyết định sáng suốt nhất.<p>

- Accho! Lạnh quá – Ron la lên khi bọn chúng đi qua hành lang ngoài trời để đến Đại Sảnh Đường ăn trưa. – Tớ quên mang áo ấm rồi. Thời tiết thật là...

Hermione ngẩng đầu lên khỏi trang 374 của cuốn "Những Pháp Thuật Cổ Xưa Chưa Được Lí Giải", tim cô giật mạnh 1 cái, 1 cảm giác lạ lẫm len lỏi trong mắt cô. Dường như đã lâu lắm rồi, không, chỉ mới hơn 3 tháng từ ngày nhập học thôi mà, vậy mà cô ngỡ đã ba năm trôi qua rồi từ lần cuối cô bỏ thời gian ngắm nghía cái sân trường đầy nắng mà cô, Harry và Ron vẫn thường tản bộ sau mỗi tiết học. Khung cảnh bây giờ khác quá, bầu trời xám xịt với từng đụn mây cuộn lên giận dữ từ đường chân trời rồi túa ra che khuất cả mặt trời, từng cơn gió se sắt thổi qua kéo rơi cả 1 đội quân lá khiến cô thoáng rùng mình. Sân trường phủ đầy những chiếc lá khô nâu sẫm và cong queo.

- Tớ về phòng lấy áo ấm đây. Gió lớn quá, cái thân còm của tớ đỡ không nổi. – Ron hóm hỉnh rồi chạy ngược về kí túc xá Griffindor.

- Bồ muốn đi dạo một lát không Mione. – Harry đột nhiên lên tiếng, cậu vừa tóm được phút lơ đãng của Hermione và cậu không muốn để vuột nó chút nào.

- Uh – Cô đóng cuốn sách trong tay lại sau một tiếng thở dài khe khẽ rồi cùng Harry thả bộ xuống khỏang sân mà cô và các bạn vẫn thường ngồi làm bài.  
>- Mione này!<p>

- Huh?

- Siêng năng đôi khi cũng tốt nhưng chìm đắm trong thế giới của sách mãi như thế, bồ k thấy cô đơn àh.

_"Có chứ Harry, suốt ngày chìm trong đống sách đó, chỉ toàn chữ và cổ ngữ, không chết vì lọan não thì cũng chết vì nhàm chán. Nhưng… mình làm nó cũng vì bồ mà… cho dù bồ có biết hay không."_

- Mọi người lo cho bồ lắm đấy, Ron cứ càu nhàu mãi vì bồ chẳng chịu thư giãn gì cả, chẳng thèm bỏ thời gian liếc bồ ấy một cái dù Ron đã nói đủ thứ nhảm nhí nhất để lôi kéo sự chú ý của bồ. Cô Mc Gonagal thì cứ hỏi mình là bồ có cố gắng thử lời nguyền nguy hiểm nào đó không. Còn Ginny nữa, cô bé…

- Còn bồ thì sao Harry? – Hermione cắt lời Harry, cô không quan tâm mọi người nghĩ gì về cô, cái cô muốn biết là cảm giác của Harry, cô biết hết mọi thứ chứ, cô biết mọi người lo cho cô, cô nghe hết những điều nhảm nhí mà Ron nói, cô cũng biết những khay bánh nho nhỏ trong phòng sinh họat chung là Harry và Ron chuẩn bị cho cô ăn khuya, nhưng cô phớt lờ mọi thứ, cô muốn tập trung cho mục tiêu của mình. Nhưng thái độ của Harry luôn làm cô phải suy nghĩ, cậu vẫn quan tâm cô như bản tính của mình nhưng gần đây cậu không còn làm phiền cô như thời gian đầu nữa, không hỏi bài, không gợi chuyện, không lôi kéo cô vào những cuộc vui, chỉ đơn thuần là tĩnh lại, im lặng đi bên cạnh cô. Harry ngừng nói sau câu hỏi của cô, họ im lặng thả bộ trong tiếng rơi đều đều của những chiếc lá. _"Bồ đang nghĩ cái quái gì vậy Harry, làm ơn nói cho mình biết đi, làm ơn đi Harry"._

- Mình nhớ nụ cười của bồ. - Giọng Harry nhẹ hẫng hòa vào tiếng rơi của chiếc lá khô.

Hermione giật mình quay lại, cô chạm phải một nỗi buồn man mác trong đôi mắt xanh hút người ấy. Không phải đôi mắt đầy đau đớn khi cậu mất đi chú Sirius, đôi mắt luôn nhắc nhở mục đích của cô là gì khi cô đổ gục giữa hàng tá sách. Cũng không phải đôi mắt căm giận khi nhắc đến Voldermort, cũng không phải đôi mắt lo lắng khi cô và Ron bị thương. Ánh mắt ấy, chỉ đơn thuần là nỗi nhớ, nỗi nhớ đầy ắp sự yêu thương. Nó giống như… giống như là lúc cậu ấy nói về cha mẹ mình.

- Đừng trêu mình nữa Harry – Hermione quay đi, bật ra một tiếng cười khô khốc như cố lấp liếm khỏang lặng giữa họ. Cô bước vội, né tránh nhìn vào mắt cậu, hay đúng hơn là cô không dám, cô sợ mình sẽ mất đi lý trí và rơi thẳng vào màu xanh bao la chết người đó.

- Mình giống đang đùa với bồ lắm hả, Mione. – Những ngón tay xương xương thô ráp của cậu chạm vào đầu ngón tay cô xiết nhẹ.

_"Ôi Harry, mình sẽ chết vì cảm giác dịu dàng này mất, mình không muốn phản bội Ginny, con bé yêu bồ nhiều lắm, mình k thể, không bao giờ có thể."_ Hermione cố nén giọt nước chực trào ra khỏi đáy mắt.

- Chắc Ron đang đợi, mình đi thôi Harry. – Hermione rút vội tay lại, cúi đầu bước đi k cho phép Harry kịp nói câu nào cả.

Gió cuộn lên dưới chân bọn nó, bốc từng nhúm lá khô tung lên khắp nơi. Gió đùa cợt với từng chiếc lá, giật chúng khỏi cây mặc kệ cố gắng níu giữ cuối cùng của những cái cuống lá khô quắt queo. Gió xoay vần vũ điệu hoang dã của chúng, gió nghịch ngợm quấn lấy vạt áo cô, thốc mạnh sự se sắt của chúng vào tim cô, đẩy ngược giọt nước mắt mặn chát vào trong. Một chiếc lá chao nghiêng xuống trước mặt Harry, cậu giật mình, cảm giác nhỏ bé, run rẩy của những ngón tay gầy vẫn còn vương vấn trên da cậu: "Bồ gầy đi nhiều, Mione àh"

- Cái tên ngốc này làm cái trò gì không biết nữa, lại làm Mione giận rồi.

- Anh lôi em vào đây chỉ để ngắm Mioneeeeeeee của anh thôi hả, Ron. RON! – Pansy hét lên với mái tóc đỏ đang thấp tha thấp thỏm trước mặt cô. Cô đang trên đường xuống đại sảnh đường thì bị tên ngốc này lôi vào cái phòng xép này. Mấy đứa nhà Slytherin mà thấy cô ở với anh ta thì to chuyện.

- Hả? – Ron giật mình quay phắt lại. – Anh xin lỗi mà, chỉ là tại anh nhớ em quá, dạo này khó gặp nhau thật, lúc nào em cũng đi với Ernie hết. – Ron cười cầu hòa rồi kéo Pansy vào lòng.

- Anh làm như chỉ có mình anh là biết nhớ vậy.

- Anh biết rồi mà. – Cậu đặt một nụ hôn phớt lên má Pansy rồi chạm nhẹ vào làn môi kiêu kỳ của Pansy. Nó ngọt như vị của của champagne, khiến cậu đê mê và lâng lâng như say. Ron bắt đầu hẹn hò với cô sau cái lần bị túm cổ đem lên văn phòng của mụ Umbride, cậu cùng với mấy đứa bên Gryffindore hạ nốc ao đội của Pansy nhưng lại không mảy may chạm vào cô, còn ngăn Ginny khi nó đòi ếm cô. Sau lần đó họ hay hẹn gặp nhau ở lều Hét nhưng dạo này bài vở nhiều quá nên đã 3 tuần rồi họ không ra đó.

- Này! – Pansy đột ngột dứt ra khi Ron xiết nhẹ eo cô. – Có phải hôm qua anh hôn con bé Geranda năm ba bên Huffepulf không.

- Anh không có mà. – Ron cười cười. – Tại cô bé nhào vào anh, anh đẩy ra không kịp.

- Còn xảo ngôn nữa hả. – Pansy cấu mạnh vào tai Ron.

- Uida!

- Anh liệu hồn đó, cứ đung đưa với mấy đứa con gái khác, tôi ếm cho anh ói ra voi luôn chứ không phải chỉ có ốc sên thôi đâu. – Pansy đặt tay lên nắm cửa, quay lại lườm Ron.

- Em đi đâu vậy?

- Trễ rồi, tôi còn chưa ăn trưa nữa. Với lại phạt anh k được chạm vào tôi nếu chưa ăn năn hối lỗi - Pansy nói rồi đi thẳng để lại anh chàng tóc đỏ đau khổ nhăn nhó với cái tai đỏ thì ít mà bị bỏ rơi thì nhiều.

…

- Này Harry, sao bồ không rủ Mione đi vũ hội Giáng Sinh đi. – Ron khều khều thằng bạn thân lúc tụi nó đang làm bài tập môn chiêm tinh.

- Không.

- Hả? Sao lại k? Hay là bồ đã rủ ai rồi – Ron ngơ ngác với câu trả lời cộc lốc của Harry, thằng này từ hồi chiều giờ cứ im im, k khí quanh nó cứ u u ám ám, khiến cả Fred với George cũng không dám tới gần.

- Cô ấy sẽ từ chối.

- Lại chọc Mione giận rồi àh.  
>- Mà sao lại bảo mình rủ, sao bồ k rủ đi – Harry đột ngột ngẩng lên nhìn thằng bạn, có cái gì đó trong mắt Harry làm nó chột dạ.<p>

- Hả? À… ừ… chắc năm nay Ron Weasley sẽ đi một mình, bồ tèo ạ – Ron nói với giọng mơ màng.

- Này bồ có đối tượng rồi hả – Harry cười cười thụi Ron một cái – Ai vậy? Hannah hả hay Geranda hay cô bé năm tư hay tặng kẹo dẻo cho bồ.

- Hả? Không có mà? Mình đâu có quan tâm tới mấy cô đó. Tha cho mình đi Harry – Ron nhớ lại vẻ mặt hồi chiều của Pansy và thóang rùng mình, nhưng khoan đã, sao tự dưng lại nói chuyện này nhỉ – Này đừng có đánh trống lảng Harry – Ron hét lên làm mấy đứa trong phòng sinh họat quay lại nhìn tụi nó khó chịu – Hơ, xin lỗi.

- Cô ấy sẽ không đi đâu.

- Này cậu chưa thử mà đã lo thất bại sao, chí khí Griffindor đâu hết rồi. Mình biết hết rồi, bồ tèo ạ - Ron thì thầm vào tai Harry - Cậu thích Mione… Á NƯỚC, NƯỚC - Ron k ngờ câu nói của nó lại gây ra hậu quả như thế, cái đầu Harry bốc khói bừng bừng, cây viết lông nó đang cầm phựt lửa làm Ron hoảng hồn.

…

- Harry, mình khuyên thật lòng đó. Ai biết ngày mai sẽ ra sao, hắn ta ngày càng mạnh lên, mỗi ngày của chúng ta chỉ còn có thể đếm, bồ có chắc mai này bồ có thể k hối hận vì đã không nói với cô ấy không. Có người đã nói với tớ, yêu thì cứ nói là yêu, k thổ lộ thì sẽ phải hối hận. Ai biết chắc được ngày mai chúng ta không trúng phải lời nguyền nào đó và chết luôn. Cứ sống vì hôm nay trước đã. – Ron nằm gối đầu lên tay nói với qua giường Harry. – Này bồ ngủ rồi àh. 

…

- Ngủ rồi thì thôi. Tên ngốc. – Ron trùm mền lại và chỉ một lúc sau thì anh chàng đã ngáy đều đều.

…

- Bồ đã trưởng thành rồi Ron àh. Còn mình thì chưa đủ can đảm để đối diện. – Harry thì thầm trước lúc thiếp đi.

Part 2: Just give smile to me

_Jingle bells, Jingle bells, Jingle all the way.  
>Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh.<br>Jingle bells, Jingle bells, Jingle all the way.  
>Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh<em>.

Giai điệu Giáng Sinh vang lên khắp nơi, k khí lễ hội bao trùm khắp cả Hogwart, công việc trang trí gần như hoàn tất. Cả đại sảnh đường trở nên huyền bí với hàng ngàn tảng băng lớn nhỏ lung linh với hàng ngàn ánh sao băng lượn quanh cây thông. Khu sảnh phía đông bừng lên sắc đỏ và vàng của Gryffindor, một cái lò sưởi lớn được đặt ở đó khiến không gian xung quanh trở nên ấm áp dễ chịu. Ngược lại với sảnh đông, sảnh phía Tây là khu vực của Slytherin với sắc bạc và xanh lá cây, không khí ấm áp không lan tỏa đến chỗ này. Những sợi dây ruy-băng xanh bạc được kết thành vòng xung quanh một khung cửa khiến mọi thứ dịu lại mang một không khí sang trọng. Khu vực phía nam và phía Bắc là những hình trang trí vui nhộn của nhà Ravenclaw và Hufflepuff. Một cây thông lớn được đặt giữa sảnh với hàng ngàn đồ trang trí đủ màu sắc, những thiên thần biết hát, những hạt châu lấp lánh và cả những cái chuông reo lên leng keng khi có người đi ngang qua. Cả đại sảnh đường sáng bừng lên với những ngôi sao bay lơ lửng phát sáng, thay cho mấy cây nến. Trần nhà được giáo sư Flitwitch ếm cho bùa gì đó mà cứ lâu lâu lại có một trận mưa sao băng đổ xuống khiến tụi năm nhất cứ ồ lên thích thú. Lũ học sinh cũng đã háo hức lắm rồi, bọn nó đã đợi ngày này cả tháng nay, Giáng Sinh năm nay, cụ Dumbledore đề nghị tổ chức Yuleball thật lớn nên rất nhiều đứa đã đăng kí ở lại.

- Tuyết vẫn chưa rơi. – Hermione thở dài, cô cứ ngóng ra cửa sổ từ mấy ngày nay, chưa năm nào tuyết rơi trễ như năm nay, cái cảm giác nhìn những cành cây khô khốc trơ thụi oằn mình dưới sự đùa vui của những cơn gió phương Bắc dưới bầu trời xám xịt, cô cảm thấy bứt rứt mãi, như thiếu mất cái gì đó.

- Hermione àh, chị mà không nhanh lên là không kịp đâu đó, tụi con trai đợi cả dưới lầu rồi. – Ginny chạy qua chạy lại trong phòng lên tiếng hối thúc cô.

- Uh. Xong ngay thôi. – Thật lòng mà nói, cô chẳng muốn đi tí nào, cô đã từ chối một số lời đề nghị cùng dự lễ hội, k phải cô đã có người đi cùng như mọi người vẫn đóan già đoán non mà là cô kmuốn đi cùng ai cả ngoại trừ …

- Chị Hermione! – Giọng Ginny thét lên từ trong phòng tắm khiến cô giật mình.

- Được rồi, được rồi. – Hermione thở dài đứng dậy và mở rương ra lấy bộ váy mà mẹ cô mới gửi. Nó được may bằng lụa trắng với những đường xếp nếp cầu kì theo phong cách Hi Lạp cổ đại, một sợi đai vàng cột hờ quanh eo khiến cô trông dịu dàng hơn. Cô đã rất thích cái váy năm thứ 4 cô mặc, màu hoa nhạn lai hồng đó thật ngọt ngào nhưng cô k thể mặc vừa nó nữa. Hermy thóang nhớ lại ánh mắt Harry nhìn cô trong bộ váy đó, khẽ thở dài, cô đưa tay cài đóa hồng trắng lên mái tóc dợn sóng được chải kĩ càng từ lúc chiều. Một bên tóc buông lơi, cô ngắm mình trong gương một lần nữa rồi đi xuống phòng Sinh Họat Chung. Mọi người đều đã đi cả ngoại trừ Ron và Harry đang đợi cô. Ginny thì đã bỏ đi từ lúc nãy cùng với Seamus.

- Hai bồ chưa đi àh. – Hermione lên tiếng mặc dù biết thừa họ đang đợi cô.

Harry quay lại, ánh mắt cậu nhìn cô là lạ khiến cô thoáng ngượng ngùng.

- Này, hai bồ cứ nhìn nhau say đắm như thế thì tiệc tàn mất đấy. – Ron quơ tay trước mặt hai đứa.

- RON.

- Rồi rồi, mình biết. Hai bồ chẳng có gì cả chứ gì. Đi thôi nào, tiểu thư.

Cả Đại Sảnh Đường như một thiên đường ánh sáng, mọi thứ k còn vẻ u ám tịch mịch như bình thường nó vẫn thế. Khắp nơi đều được ếm bùa phát sáng, chỗ lờ mờ, chỗ rực rỡ, mấy ngôi sao phát sáng cứ bay lòng vòng trên đầu tụi nó khiến nơi đây trông như thiên đường với hàng trăm thiên thần đang tụ hội.

- Này đừng có nhìn lén cô ấy hoài chứ Harry, cái mặt bồ trông tức cười lắm đó. – Ron thì thầm khi cùng Harry đi lấy bia bơ.

- Tại… cô ấy đẹp như nữ thần vậy. – Harry thóang đỏ mặt.  
>- Vậy thì nói với cô ấy đi.<p>

- Nói gì?

- Nói là bồ thấy cô ấy đẹp lắm, bồ yêu cô ấy nhiều lắm.

- Nhưng mình…

- Đồ ngốc. Làm như mình không biết bồ làm gì ấy. Tối nào bồ cũng xuống bếp lấy đồ ăn khuya cho cô ấy, đã thế còn len lén ngồi đợi cô ấy ở chân cầu thang nữa. Bình thường đi chiến đấu thì gan lắm mà, sao dính vào chuyện tình cảm lại nhát thế. Đừng tưởng mình không biết hôm qua bồ giả ngủ. Nếu đêm nay bồ không nói thì bồ sẽ mất Mione về tay người khác đó. – Ron gắt lên. Cậu thấy chán thằng bạn chậm tiêu của mình lắm rồi.

- Ai? – Harry lo lắng hỏi.

- Fred với George không hiểu sao dạo này có hứng thú với Mione lắm. Mình nghe lén hai anh ấy lên kế hoạch nếu như hôm nay không ai mời Mione đi vũ hội, họ sẽ tấn công cô ấy. – Ron nhăn nhó khi tưởng tượng ra khuôn mặt khóai chí của hai ông anh sinh đôi của nó. – Và bồ muốn như vậy lắm hả. Mình thì lo lắm, họ chẳng khi nào đàng hoàng cả, lần này chắc cũng vì thách đố gì đó thôi.

- …

- Này, cậu đem về cho Hermione đi, mình đi một lát. – Ron vừa nhìn thấy bóng Pansy khuất sau cửa phía tây của Đại Sảnh. Cậu vội dúi hai ly bia bơ vào tay Harry rồi chạy thẳng.

- Khoan … khoan đã Ron. – Harry lắp bắp, cậu chưa kịp hòan hồn với cái tin mà Ron vừa nói thì đã bị bỏ lại một mình.

- Sao hai bồ đi lâu vậy. Ủa Ron đâu. – Hermione ngó dáo dác xung quanh. Cô tự hỏi sao lúc đi thì hai mà về còn có một.

- Àh cậu ấy …

- Anh Harry! – Một bóng tóc đỏ lao tới túm lấy tay cậu. – Nhảy với em bản này đi. Nha. – Ginny quay lại nháy mắt với Hermione rồi lôi tuột Harry đi khiến cậu không kịp nói lời nào.

Còn lại 1 mình, Hermione khẽ thở dài nhìn theo bóng 2 người hòa vào đám đông đang khiêu vũ. Cô biết cô k nên cảm thấy khó chịu khi Ginny bám lấy Harry. Cô biết Ginny thích Harry nhiều lắm, đêm nào cô bé cũng ôm lấy cô mà thút thít "Làm sao để anh ấy nghĩ tới em đây chị Hermione". Tuy cô luôn dỗ dành Ginny, bảo Ginny cố lên nhưng luôn có cái gì đó nghẹn đắng ngay cổ khiến cô cảm thấy khó thở. "Mày xấu xa lắm Hermione, mày ghen với tình cảm của cô bé coi mày như chị gái. Mày k xứng đáng."

- Muốn nhảy không Máu Bùn. – Hermione giật mình bởi cái âm vực trầm trầm trong giọng nói kênh kiệu của cái kẻ cuối cùng trong trường này mà cô muốn gặp mặt. Draco Malfoy. Hắn đang đứng trước mặt cô, tay đút túi quần nhìn cô bằng nửa con mắt. Cái tên này muôn đời cô vẫn không ưa nổi hắn. Cô chỉ đang tự hỏi hắn có bị chạm dây chỗ nào không mà lại qua mời cô nhảy.

- Đó điều mà thầy dạy nhảy dạy cậu hả, thiếu gia Malfoy. – Cô k giấu sự mỉa mai trong giọng nói.  
>- Nói nhảy thì nhảy đi. Đứng lên coi nào. – Hắn đột nhiên túm tay cô kéo lên.<p>

- Cậu điên rồi hả, hay uống nhiều quá rồi nên cần tôi ếm cho tỉnh. – Hermione nhăn nhó làu bàu với cái tên đang túm chặt tay cô mà xoay.

- Tôi chưa uống cái gì hết. Kẻ uống nhiều nhất là hai tên Crabbe và Goyle kìa. – Hắn hất đầu về chỗ vẫn hay đặt dãy bàn Slytherin hôm nay được thay thế bởi những chiếc bàn nhỏ bằng băng. Đúng như lời Draco nói, hai tên kia ăn uống say sưa không để ý gì đến xung quanh cả.

- Nhưng sao cậu lại qua mời tôi nhảy? Nó giống như bảo cậu ăn hết một thau sên nhớt vậy. – Cô phớt lờ cái nhăn mặt khó chịu của hắn.

- Chỉ là ngồi không hoài thì bị làm phiền, Pansy lại bỏ đi đâu mất, mà tôi thì không muốn nhảy với mấy đứa con gái tầm thường cứ nhìn thấy tôi là rú lên như phải bỏng. Hả sao thế. – Hermione đột nhiên dừng lại khiến Draco bước hụt xém té.

- Tôi muốn đi dạo, cậu tự tìm Pansy của cậu đi. – Hermione bỏ đi một mạch sau khi để lại cho Draco một cái nhìn "cậu là tên điên hạng nặng".

- Tại sao ai cũng bỏ rơi mình hết vậy – Draco ngơ ngác một cách thảm hại – Hôm nay là Giáng Sinh mà.

Hermione thơ thẩn đi dạo giữa những bụi hoa hồng được cô Sprout sắp xếp lộn xộn một cách logic. Bước chân vô định đưa cô ra bờ hồ. Cô bật cười vì ngay cả mặt nước đen xì của cái hồ mọi hôm là nỗi ác mộng của tụi học sinh hôm nay cũng lung linh lạ thường. Những nàng tiên tí hon cứ bay là là trên mặt nước chọc ghẹo những ngôi sao mê chơi đi lạc từ Đại Sảnh Đường ra. Một cơn gió thổi qua khiến cô run lên khe khẽ. "Trời đã lạnh đến nỗi đầu lưỡi muốn tê đi nhưng sao vẫn không có tuyết nhỉ." Hermione ngẩng mặt lên tìm kiếm bóng dáng của những tinh thể trắng muốt nhưng vẫn không thấy gì ngoài một bầu trời nặng nề. Hơi thở phà ra trước mặt cô như một lớp sương trắng khiến mọi thứ trở nên hư ảo.

- Cứ thế này liệu có tốt không nhỉ. – Hermione thì thầm với chính mình. Một giọt nước mắt lăn xuống đuôi mắt cô. – Lặng lẽ đi bên bồ đối với mình là đủ nhưng bồ có hạnh phúc không Harry. – Nhắm mắt lại, cô hít một hơi thật dài. – Mình làm được, mình sẽ không buông xuối. Cố lên Hermione Granger. – Cô chùi giọt nước mắt ban nãy và quay lại lâu đài.

- Bồ cũng ở đây hả Mione? – Hermione giật mình khi thấy Harry đứng sau lưng cô từ lúc nào. Cô tự hỏi không biết anh chàng có nghe mình nói gì không.

- Uh mình đi dạo một lát. – Cô mỉm cười trả lời với giọng thản nhiên nhất có thể bất chấp việc tim cô đang nhảy điệu tango.

- Mình cũng vậy, trong đó ngột ngạt quá – Thật ra là tên này đang nói xạo. Lúc nãy đang nhảy với Ginny thì Harry thấy Malfoy lôi cô đi. Anh chàng tưởng hắn định làm bẽ mặt cô nên đang suy tính ếm hắn thì cô lại bỏ ra ngoài. Harry tưởng tên xấu xa đó làm cô giận nên vội chạy theo.

- Mình đang định đi vào, ngoài này gió lớn quá. – Hermione vội vàng bước qua Harry nhưng cậu níu tay cô lại, cậu k nắm chặt, chỉ những đầu ngón tay chạm khẽ nhưng cũng đủ để Hermione giật mình, thái độ của Harry không bình thường chút nào khiến cô chột dạ. – Sao … sao vậy Harry? Bồ không khỏe àh.

- Tại sao mấy hôm nay bồ tránh mặt mình. – Giọng Harry trầm xuống.  
>- Mình …<p>

- Bồ ghét mình lắm àh.

- Không. Ôi Harry, mình không … - Giọng cô bối rối pha lẫn một chút gì đó hối hận.

- Vậy thì tại sao bồ k thèm nhìn mình, Mione. Bồ luôn tránh mặt mình mỗi khi mình cố đến gần bồ? Tại sao vậy Mione? – Ánh mắt Harry nhìn cô đầy tổn thương. Hermione rất sợ phải nhìn thấy điều này, bởi nó khiến cô không thể bỏ rơi cậu một mình được. Mỗi lần cậu nhìn cô như vậy, cô chỉ muốn ôm xiết lấy cậu, muốn ghì chặt lấy cậu để màu xanh đó thuộc về cô mãi mãi nhưng cô không thể làm vậy. Hermione không thể để tình cảm chi phối lí trí, cô muốn chạy nhưng cô không thể dứt mắt khỏi cậu được.

- Harry – Cô nín thở theo từng khỏanh khắc Harry chạm lên da cô. Người cô như bị ếm bùa Bất động, cô không biết làm gì lúc này. Harry tiến tới gần hơn, cô cảm nhận được hơi thở ấm nóng của cậu đang phả vào mặt cô, tay cậu ấy đang vuốt ve gò má cô. Họ chỉ còn cách nhau 1 inch nữa thôi. "Làm gì đó đi Hermione" có ai đó đang thét lên trong cô. "Chị Hermione, em thích anh Harry, nhiều lắm", gương mặt đầy nước mắt của Ginny hiện lên trong đầu cô.

- Khoan, khoan đã Harry. – Cô dùng hết sức lực đẩy Harry ra. – Mình không thể.

- Mình làm bồ ghét mình rồi. Mình xin lỗi. – Harry cười buồn quay đi.

- Không, không phải vậy đâu Harry. – Nước bắt đầu ngấn lên trong mắt cô.

- Vậy tại sao chứ? – Harry hét lên.– Mình không thể chịu nổi việc bồ không cười với mình. Hermione, mình yêu bồ. – Cậu không còn giữ được bình tĩnh trước khỏanh khắc người con gái yêu quý của cậu rơi nước mắt. Cậu đã không thể làm cho cô ấy cười mà giờ đây còn khiến cô ấy khóc. Harry Potter là một kẻ ngu ngốc mà.

- Nhưng mình yêu bồ là k thể Harry – Hermione hét lên, cô cũng k còn giữ được bình tĩnh nữa – Vì mình k thể phản bội Ginny. Con bé yêu bồ… nhiều lắm. Nước mắt lăn dài trên má cô. 2 từ cuối cũng như mũi dao xóay vào tim cô. "Nhiều lắm", cô cũng yêu cậu "nhiều lắm", cô yêu cậu ngay từ lúc cậu xông vào con quỷ và cố cứu cô, cô yêu cậu từ khi nhìn thấy ánh mắt quyết tâm đối đầu với chúa tể hắc ám, nhưng thật không dễ dàng gì khi phải giữ kín nó trong lòng. Trời về đêm càng lúc càng lạnh.

- Mình hiểu rồi, mình sẽ đi gặp cô ấy, nói cô ấy đừng yêu mình nữa là được chứ gì – Harry quay đi, giọng chua chát.

- Đừng mà Harry, nếu bồ làm vậy con bé sẽ tổn thương mất – Hermione cố chạy theo níu tay Harry lại, tay cô gần như tê cóng.

- Vậy còn bồ thì sao Mione? – Harry đột ngột quay lại nắm lấy tay cô xiết chặt – Bồ không được phép yêu mình, bồ chịu đựng được sao? Bồ không tổn thương sao? – Harry nhìn cô, vẫn ánh mắt đó, ánh mắt đầy nỗi nhớ và cả yêu thương nữa – Mình... thì có đó – Cô… cô k cưỡng lại được ánh mắt này nữa rồi.

- Mình …

- Làm ơn đừng né tránh mình như những ngày qua được không – Harry kéo cô lại gần và ôm xiết, cậu vuốt nhẹ mái tóc vương vấn mùi hoa magnolia dìu dịu – Mình nhớ nụ cười của bồ lắm, Mione àh. Nhớ đến không ngủ được…

Hermione không còn chống cự nữa, cô để mặc cơ thể mình hành động theo bản năng, cô không muốn suy nghĩ nữa. Dù ngày mai ra sao, hôm nay cô đang được ôm lấy Harry. Thế là đủ. Cô nhẹ nhàng nép vào lòng cậu, tìm kiếm cái cảm giác êm ái mà cô luôn nhớ quay quắt mỗi đêm về. Hơi ấm dìu dịu mang mùi của Harry lan tỏa xung quanh cô khiến cô không còn thấy lạnh nữa.

- Mình sai rồi Harry.

- Vậy thì chuộc lỗi đi.

- Huh?

- Làm bạn gái mình nhé và chỉ cười với mình thôi, được không?

- Ích kỉ quá đấy Harry Potter – Cô nhắm mắt lại vòng tay qua eo Harry, xiết chặt và tận hưởng hơi ấm trong vòng tay cậu, có cái gì đó ươn ướt chạm vào mi mắt cô. Hermione mở mắt nhìn quanh, gió đã ngừng thổi se sắt, những hạt tuyết trắng muốt đang rơi nhè nhẹ xuống sân trường. Một vài tiếng hét vui thích vẳng lại xa xa – Tuyết rơi rồi kìa, Harry.

- Uh. Chúc mừng Giáng Sinh, Mione.

- Chúc mừng Giáng Sinh Harry. 

Temporary End ^^


End file.
